It'll Be Cat-astrophic
It'll Be Cat-astrophic '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Choco is seen making a video on the internet, until Cara walks in her room, curious where Craze has gone. They both agree to find him, and begin their search by running outside. They look around the house, unable to find him, so they search around the neighborhood in the middle of the night. A few minutes later, they see Flaky running past them screaming about a group of black creatures with red, blue and green eyes respectively, with Choco and Cara thinking that the Dark Kittens are behind this. Flaky bumps into a skating Ellie, where she is impaled by her horns, and Ellie being impaled by Flaky’s quills. Meanwhile, Craze and the Dark Kittens are seen playing with each other, breaking into Pace’s house by entering through the window. They start taking some of his food, until they all hear stomping noises, with Pace coming into the kitchen. Since the lights are off inside the kitchen, all that the goat can see are glowing eyes all around him. He slowly backs away terrified in the dark, accidentally bumping into a pot rack, with one of the pans falling and hitting him, decapitating Pace. Craze and the Dark Kittens stare at the headless body frightened, and think about disposing it before anyone arrives, right after they eat some of his food. They put his body inside a trash bag and go outside to throw it in a dumpster. Coincidentally, Choco and Cara run into the group, and the bag starts to become stained with blood. The Dark Kittens quickly run off, with Choco and Cara upset at Craze for hanging out with them once again. They grab him and take him to their house. Choco and Cara yell at Craze inside the house for not only committing a crime, but kill Pace, when really it was just a misunderstanding. A pissed Craze storms upstairs, and locks himself in his room, where he is actually planning to stay with the Dark Kittens for good. He jumps out the window, and lands on all of his feet, evading death. He runs to the last place he’s seen the cat trio, coincidentally coming across them with some beer. They hear an angry Willy with a shotgun outside, and they all run away, dropping the beer on the ground. Willy trips over it, impaling his head with his shotgun. Meanwhile, Cara knocks on Craze’s door, wanting to apologize for yelling at him. Impatient, she breaks the door open, noticing him nowhere to be found, with the window open. She freaks out, and wakes up Choco to go find him. Later, the Dark Kittens are seen tired of walking, and ask Craze if he can help them out. Craze sees The Mole nailing wooden planks onto a house, and grabs one he is about to nail. he wanders for another wooden plank, grabbing a nearby Bark, who he thinks is one, and pushes him into the house. He gets a pile of nails, and pierces him several times with it. Craze puts the Dark Kittens on the wooden platform, and carries them through a road, with all three of them enjoying it. Choco and Cara are seen driving a car, noticing the cats, especially Craze. They immediately stop their car, right before a driving Tech crashes into them, sending her flying through the windshield, landing on a jogging Jazz nearby, killing the both of them. Choco and Cara get out of their damaged car, and chase after Craze and the Dark Kittens. Craze asks the Dark Kittens where they want to go, and they say that they want to find something to eat. They all notice a nearby Jack-o dragging Fyre’s burnt dead body, and the cat trio pounces on him and rips his head off, hoping to make some food out of it. They ask Craze to help them out, but he becomes anxious with doing so because of what happens earlier, and refuses. The Dark Kittens become annoyed with him and are ready to throw the pumpkin, until Jack-o’s wandering body sneaks up behind them, slicing all of them into pieces with his knife, putting his head back on him. Craze sees this and runs off screaming, bumping into Choco and Cara in the process. He begs for their forgiveness, apologizing what he’s done. They both forgive him, agreeing that what they done may have been harsh. They all share a group hug, until they see Jack-o ambushing them, all darting away horrified. Deaths *Flaky is impaled by Ellie’s horns. *Ellie is impaled by Flaky’s quills. *Pace is decapitated by a falling pan. *Willy’s shotgun is impaled through his head. *Bark is pierced by numerous nails. *Jazz is crushed by Tech, whose spine is forced out her back. *Fyre is burnt to death by Jack-o. (off-screen) *Mac, Mile and Mica are sliced into pieces by Jack-o. Trivia *Billy and Milly and seen watching Willy through their window. *Jazz and Tech's deaths are similar to Sniffles' and Petunia's deaths in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Season 102 Episodes